Killing Frankie
by EmPriest
Summary: Disgust, it was the first thing he felt when he laid eyes on her. Too bad it didn't last, maybe if it had he could have been spared. Whoever said it is better to have love than not at all obviously hadn't loved this girl...plz. R&R,Thnx
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Arthur characters doesn't belong to me, just the plot of this stroy._

------

**KiLLiNG FRANKiE**

An Arthur tale like you've never heard. Mature Audience only.

-------

Prologue

He wasn't sure what he was doing there. The crowd was too rowdy, beers were flying from one hand to another and someone was blasting the music to the point his ears felt inflame. Any moment now he expected to see a cop car pull up to the place-- if the town even had a cop. Not to say that wasn't his type of scene, because it was. What was bothering him shouldn't have even rose to the level of being thought about in his opinion. But it had raised and it was consuming his mind. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get that miserable girl out of his head. No matter how much he wanted to forget those scared, round eyes and that wretched face...he just couldn't.

Frankie Frensky holstered the beer can he held in hand up to his eyes. This was his last summer before college started in the fall. He needed to enjoy himself, get drunk, heck even get laid like any normal nineteen year old boy. Anything besides thinking about some girl-- what's worse she wasn't even a hot girl. He shook his head sicken over the memory of the first time he saw her.

Su-El Armstrong, Ford Walters, Pruno and his best bud, Muff Crosswire arranged to spent two weeks at Muff's family cabin by the lake. Little were any of them expecting for the cabin to be in the middle of _nowhere_. _'Nowhere' _being Little Reek, population eighty-four. Talk about stepping into the stereotypical bizarre psychopath-gone-on-a-killing-spree-theme movie town. One would think the world forgot about Little Reek when it was making cities. In comparison to Elwood, Frankie wasn't sure how well that summer would be in such a deserted place.

But Muff, who was an ardent believer in his own patent philosophy, _'where there's money, there's a way', _swore to Frankie they wouldn't regret coming to the place. The cabin was not as disappointing as the town. Overlooking a great, clear lake it stood under the sun beaming in red wooded frame. Frankie was looking forward to getting some girls and plunging into the lake. With this in mind, the guys decided to celebrate their first night in town by throwing a BBQ and inviting some girls. Frankie tagged along with Su-El and Ford to get some ammunition from the local booze store for the party.

It was doing this that he cross path with her. The sun was beating down hard as Frankie was plopped up on top of the hood of Muff's truck. His eyes were heavy with boredom waiting with Ford on Su-El to bring back the liquor, when he caught sight of what he would classify as a whole lot of hotness in short-summer-sweet pants. He jumped up from the hood and nudge Ford towards the direction the girls were heading. A cheesy smirk slid across both boys' faces.

"You know how to spot them Frankie," Ford laughed before howling after the girls.

"Ouch! Hot mommies, how would y'all like to burn the night with me," Frankie yelped after Ford's wolf howls.

The three brunette shared sly looks and waddled over to the two boys. Frankie already figured they weren't locals just from the fact two of the girls were sling in string bikini and most of the local women they had thus far seen had mustaches and were over fifty. Frankie eyed the girl with the biggest boobs and curviest waist. She met his shameless stare and smirked deviously.

"You have a name gorgeous?" Frankie inquired of the girl as she stepped up to him, no complaints on his part.

She licked her lips and laughed, "Gorgeous, eh, I like the sound of that!"

Before the two could further their advances upon one another a grungy, worn-down vehicle pulled into the parking lot. The sound of a loud clank was made when the door from drivers side of the car swung open and hit Muff's truck.

Frankie and Ford's heads turned as the driver stepped out. The girls by Frankie's side muffled their snickers before it burst out into full blown laughter. But Frankie couldn't laugh when he laid eyes on the stringy braids, pale, thin face, and big, fearful, hazel eyes behind the frame glasses. He wasn't sure if it was a girl he was staring at. In his book girls weren't suppose to resemble the demeanor which exuded from off the pathetic creature before him then. Girls were suppose to be decked out with big breast, mind-blowing hips, juicy lips, and a blunt sexuality that would make their own fathers blush. At least, the girls who caught his attention anyway.

But this _thing _not only lacked in all these components, trapped in a dull gray t-shirt and a wrinkled, brown skirt reaching her toes. She also looked as if she would run and hide if a small breeze picked up. Frankie caught his stomach. Never in his life had he ever been so turnoff by an opposite sex who wasn't related to him.

He noticed her reluctance as she strained her eyes to peer over to where they stood. Frankie wasn't sure if it was possible until he witnessed her appear more frighten at the realization she had an audience. In a quick rush she shut the door of her busted car closed and muttered a barely audible apology when she passed the boys. The girls chuckled over how quickly she moved, as though some wild animal was after her tail.

"_What _the heck was that!" Ford blurted out.

"That's Aria Read." One of the girls who looked knowledgeable about the town responded. "Her mom owns Little Reek's only bar. She's sortta _weird_, doesn't like guys too much."

The other girls laughed. "She doesn't like guys _period_."

-----

_AN: This is my fanfic for Arthur. I have the freedom to depict the characters anyway I choose under the claim of creativity sooo I change the guys and girls role, don't take it too much to heart, just enjoy the story. Writers shouldn't be stuck in the box, take a step out of the ussual_.;)


	2. Chapter 2

-----

****

Chapter II: _Drowning_

-----

Frankie was feeling pretty good later that night. What guy wouldn't trudging around six girls and a beer in hand all night. He was the life of the party. It came easy to him because it was all about kicking the crap in your life in the back of your mind and giving way to what ever you chose. Some people called it a lack of self-control, he could careless what some people thought. But at one point in the night he found himself away from the blaring noise of the party, alone at the edge of the lake.

He gulped down the beer he held while gazing across the dark lake. He tried to talk himself to believing the summer was starting off great. Call him a fool. He gulped down on more beer wanting to forget his troubles which awaited him back home. Tonight his old man had no one to beat the living daylights out of and bark at for being a worthless excuse for a son. Tonight his mother wouldn't come back home to their cramped apartment too strung up to even make it into bed before her nightly custom of puking on the floor. He was sure his parents were sitting around a table full of _real _homemade food rather than instant noodle and smiling into each other's eyes hoping all was well with their son. He was sure.

But the beer wasn't accomplishing much as he plopped it to his lips, it only made him drunk--_drunker_. The lake looked good right about then. He wanted to go swimming and that beat sitting around thinking about a fantasy life. He was captain of the swimming team for a reason. He stood up from the ground and tossed the empty can of beer to his side. After he stripped off his tee and stepped out of his flip-flops he ran like a mad man into the blistering water. It felt great. Perfectly bone-chilling to cool off his flaming head.

He loved swimming. It took him away from the _beauties _in his life. His muscles tighten at the contact of the water before he could stretch and turn to float on his back. What happened next was complete mystery for him. One minute he was relaxing as he floated on the water watching the night sky. Next everything was dark and a delicate, yet aggressive pressure was being vigorously applied to his chest. Slowly the sound of his surrounding came back to his ears. He heard the waves of the water moving back and forth as peaceful as before. Only he didn't feel that he was in the water anymore. He was lying on a hard, patchy surface. There were cracks snapping up above him, and finally the soft, panic heaving of a breathless person came to him. Suddenly he realized his eyes were shut closed and the uncomfortable texture of something groggy and wet was climbing up his lungs.

Frankie's eyes split open as warm water escaped his lungs and burst out of his mouth and nose. He shot up in a frenzy, coughing the rest of the liquid out. His head was pouncing as if someone had been pounding it with a hammer. He grabbed it bitterly confused and laid eyes on a splitting red fire light up in the sky and then disappear. Firework? That explained the cracking noise he had heard. But then he caught sight of her.

She was drench and breathing uncommonly hard. Her wet t-shirt and long hair stuck to her thin body. At first he thought he was in some dream, but then hard coughs attacked him pulling more water out of his lungs. Gradually he realized he had been drowning. The captain of the swimming team and he had been drowning? Could anything be more hilarious than that? He got a yes to that question when he considered the fact that some girl had saved him. He peered back at the girl to really look at her again and was taken by surprise.

Her already fair pallor turned ghostly white underneath Frankie's bewildered eyes. It was the odd _creature _he had seen at the parking lot earlier that day. She looked more fearful in that moment than before and was stubbornly yanking at something beside him. Frankie looked down and saw that he sat partially on her soaked skirt. He quickly lifted his leg and the skirt pulled from under him. As soon as she was free the girl quickly rushed up to stand. Before he could do much she swept around and scurried like a little squire into the dark night.

"Hey!" Frankie yelled after her.

He popped up woozily on his feet and tried to follow her. No one had ever done for him what that girl had. No one had ever shocked him in the way he was shocked by her gaze on his face.

"Wait a sec," he shouted, but all his energy was absorbed and he was still drunk.

He stopped short from his chase when the girl vanished behind the woods far off in the distance. What had happened? How did he drown? He stumbled to the ground and started heaving. His eyes felt so heavy he wanted to sleep and before he knew it, he was. One question hunted his mind whilst he slept.

__

Why can't I forget her face?

-----

A/N: short, I know. Just wondering whether to keep going in case there's one person out there who wants to find out what happens. We'll see.


End file.
